ultimatum_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
GOD
GOD, AKA Elohim (אֱלֹהִים), Yahweh (יַהְוֶה), Allah ( الله), Jehovah, the LORD, Father, El-Shaddai ('אֵל שַׁדַ), ADONAY (אֲדֹנָי), Kami-sama (神様/Deity, God) is the Abrahamic god of Christianity, Judaism, and Islam. "He" is an Omniscient, Omnipotent, Omnipresent, and often believed to be Omnibenevolent Creator, Lord, and Master of the Universe and everything that dwells in it. He is a timeless, ancient Primordial Being that has existed since before the conceivable perception of what is known as "reality". He bears infinite names and titles, but is always, in every known language is known as "GOD", "FATHER", or "LORD" (Inorus calls him "Douchebag") Depicted as a Powerful, Wise, Patriarchal, and an elderly man in romanticized Western Art; he is, for the most part, formless and gender-less as he exists in the Metaphysical Realm beyond comprehendable perception. In Ultimatum, he is mostly referred to as El-Shaddai or simply as God Personality Overall View "I am the ''Lord your God, who brought you out of the land of Egypt, out of the house of slavery. You shall not have other gods besides me. You shall not make yourself an idol or a likeness of anything in the heavens above or the waters beneath the earth; you shall not bow down before them or serve them. For I am a jealous God, ''inflicting punishment for their ancestors' wickedness on the children of those who hate me, down to the third and fourth generations; but showing love down to the thousandth generation of those who love me and keep my commandments." ''- Exodus ch. 20, vs 2-6. ''St. Joseph Edition of the New American Bible. God's personality is hard to depict, however, the book of Exodus chapter 20 (the ten commandments) verses 2 through 6 is the best way to depict His personality: A jealous and wrathful God who will punish those he deems unworthy of Grace. While the Catholic Church teaches of a God who is loving and merciful, the reality is that He is a bitter and resentful being who has regretted mankind since the times of Adam and Eve and has long waited the day that its evil would finally set the way of its destruction. His biggest grudge is towards Magicians (Witches, Druids, Mages, Magical Girls, etc.) because of their powers that challenge his own. He specifically punished Dylan Straub/Inorus Heartblade because he was a Baptized and Confirmed Roman Catholic but still decided to partake in Magecraft, to which God took offense and cursed him to wander the Earth for Eternity as a vampire. Standing on Christianity, Judaism, and Islam He has no opinion on which is "right" or "wrong" as all are a form of worship in His Name and only wished for them to unite into a singular but universal faith. Standing on Pagans and "heretic" or "foreign" beliefs While He condemns the practice of the worship of "strange gods", He does not damn the individual who practices it. He sees such practice as a sin, he only wishes to be acknowledged as the True God of Creation, as He sees other deities as "corrupt" and "inferior". He sees the practice of any form of Magic as Heresy and is sacrilegious Standing on LGBTQ He sees them as his lost and confused children in need of his grace but still condemns their actions unless they repent and seek forgiveness for something beyond their understanding. Role In Ultimatum While GOD is seen as an Anti-Villain in Ultimatum, he is essentially Chaotic Good, as He often does not follow His own "rules", yet His messages from the bible have stated what is Good and what is Evil. God is a central character who acts as a guardian and driving force throughout the series, the seemingly lack of interaction with the world is as a result of humankind's diminished belief in him. Ultimatum: Awakening God Damns and Curses Dylan/Inorus to wander the earth for an eternity as a Vampire. His reason for cursing Inorus was for a means of showing him that in Inorus's denial of what he was doing was both dangerous and wrong, it was also to show him that his actions Ultimatum: Journey of the Damned God has a neutral role in this story. Ultimatum: Gospel of the False prophets God sends an angel to warn Dylan's two younger brothers of their sister's impending fate. ULTIMATUM: AFTER God has Inorus watch over the newly formed human race after the events of the first Apocalypse. ULTIMATUM: principium et finis Inorus Collapses the universe in order to confront God about his inability to "save" mankind from its own evil, God then after a prolonged altercation, then explained to him that all could have been avoided, all could have been prevented had Inorus/Dylan been able to admit his guilt rather than play the victim, he could have made a difference in the outcome of human existence, Trivia The "God" of the ULTIMATUM universe/multiverse(?) is an exaggerated personification of the skewed/convoluted/contradictory perception of Western Christianity God, despite the New Testament teaching of a kind, benevolent, and merciful God, Western cultures have adopted a less-than-noticeable but all too prevalent perception and preference to the fierce Old Testament God who will crush any who would deviate from His Will. Despite the writings in the New Testament, many people and some select pastors will skew and abuse the words printed to manipulate people (only in extreme cases including and not limited to Hate-Cults and extortionists). The "messages" of the New Testament were intended to project a new perception to create an image of a peaceful and merciful "Father" that tried to offer a "second chance". The convoluted and contradictory perception evolved from thousands of years of mistranslations and "pick-and-choose" passage reading that can completely change the meaning of 2000+ year old text. Modern christianity is the hybridization of Anglo-saxxon pagan, Roman, and jewish traditions adapted over the millennium. Category:Characters Category:Divine Being